


Pinned Brown Butterflies

by cryptidprotection



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Canon, Canon Compliant, Comfort No Hurt, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidprotection/pseuds/cryptidprotection
Summary: Tubbo has been bedridden for a month after the Festival, and Techno visits on the occasion. He leaves trinkets and small gifts in hopes to brighten the boys day; but he only visits when he knows Tubbo is asleep.This time, Tubbo awakens mid visit.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 231





	Pinned Brown Butterflies

Tubbo was bed ridden for nearly a month after the happenings of the festival. Techno visited when he could, but it was hard to predict when Tommy was and wasn't there. Whenever his younger brother was there, it was hard for him to even step foot inside without being harassed by a screaming teen. Seeing Niki was more tolerable, just because she was actually nice to him- even if she shied away at the sight of his crossbow and trident. But Tommy didn't take a single step away; he stood firm and tall with an iron gaze and clenched fists. His icy blue eyes faintly reminded Techno of Philza. He never let the thought linger.

It was late by the time Techno finally checked in. It had been roughly a week since he had visited last, having been too busy. Quietly moving through the cave, his fingers clenched tight onto the trident at his hip. The cave was filled with the soft pitter patter of water and echoes of mobs deep in the abyss. Techno didn't stop moving when soft footsteps began to be heard, and-

Time moved in a whirl. Swinging his body and trident back, a neck got caught between two prongs. The trident slammed into the wall, effectively trapping the intruder. Techno took only a second to process who it was before frantically loosening his weapon.

"Hello Techno," Wilbur hummed, surprise laced in his voice, "kind of you to come and finally end me." Techno only scowled, grunting lowly. The trident came out with a hard tug that made him stumble a step back.

"You know I didn't try to kill you," he countered blandly, moving his trident back to his hip. Wilbur only waved his hand with an impish grin, before he began to walk towards Tubbo's room.

"Shame; I'm sure my head would look good on a plaque." Techno only sighed in response, quick to follow his brother. Soon they fell into comfortable banter, simple back and forths that left the older brother in a better mood then he'd been in all week. It reminded him of when they all sat around a table at dinner and would bicker like the family they were. Philza's laugh loud and comforting amongst the playful insults, a staple of knowing if a certain jab was funny or not. He missed it, quite frankly.

Wilbur stopped in front of a familiar door, before he slipped inside and closed the door behind him. It was customary for him to check first- see if Tommy was inside or if Tubbo was awake. Techno knew the younger boy was okay with the murder attempt at first, but he didnt want to risk a panick attack, and he didnt want to fight his baby brother in the room of a recovering victim.

There was silence inside, and Wilbur came out alone and patted his shoulder. "Just Tubbo, and he's sleeping soundly," he hummed, although his body hesitated. Techno caught the look of curiosity in his younger brother's gaze, but it slid away just as fast as it had come.

"I'll keep Tommy occupied if he wakes up. Try not to take too long," Wilbur's voice, although in a teasing sing song, was noticeably sincere. The two made eye contact before Wilbur turned a corner, supposedly slipping to his room. Techno stood for a long moment, before going into the room before him.

It was as comfortable as a cave room could be, covered in things likely meant to make it seem more homey. Paintings were poorly hung on walls, and multiple mitch-matched rugs were scattered across cold stone. Leaning against the doorframe, Techno tugged off his boots before stepping on the carpet, closing the door and tucking his shoes next to it. Tubbo appeared fast asleep in the bed, face blissful and gentle. A good 70% of his skin was covered in bandages, and Techno went to quietly look at them.

It looked like they were replaced recently, although rather poorly. Techno's fingers brushed over the cloth, noting Tommy probably attempted to do it. He could pick out who fixed it at this point, thanks to insisting on teaching each of them himself. He did his best to adjust the cloth, but gave up after a few attempts. If he passed Nikki or Wilbur on his way out, he'd ask them to redo them.

Pulling up a chair, Techno slugged his bag onto the ground. It gave a loud thump, and his gaze snapped towards the teen to see if he had woken up. He waited a long few seconds to check, before beginning to shuffle through the cloth container. Inside were various small war trophies, but Techno began to pull out trinkets. From small animal bones to flowers and bugs pressed to carefully packaged paper, Techno began to set them onto the bed side table. He made sure to move anything of importance into the drawers, preferring to have the gifts on top.

"It's not as much as last time," Techno mumbled idly as he set down the last rat bone, "but it's all I managed to get. I wanted to try and pin a bee to a paper and frame it somehow, but i wasn't sure how you'd feel about it, so I opted for a butterfly." He processed he was borderline rambling, but the monotone words continued to slip through his lips. It soon became a low mantra as Techno talked about his week, detailing every event the best he could with his slowly degrading memory. He wasn't even able to process the passage of ti-

"Techno...?" The voice was soft and strained, although entirely Tubbo's. The half pigman froze in his spot, words cut to a complete halt. He made eye contact with the kid for a moment, but he quickly moved his gaze to avoid his skin crawling with nerves. 

"Tubbo." Techno said short and bluntly, a greeting that felt more comfortable on his tongue then anything else could. Tubbo laid there for a long moment, before slowly sitting up. He took a second, and even gently declined when Techno tried to stand in an attempt to help. His eyes looked to the pile of items on the bedside table, and the one visible eye lit up.

"Are those... From you?" He asked softly, voice rough and grating, but still light. He seemed to be eyeing everything with great interest, but Techno was having a hard time trying to form words. Why was he so nervous?

"Yeah. I- I figured you had enjoyed my last gifts," he said, hands beginning to fidget. He was bad at talking to people, but it was never much of a problem with Tubbo. Sure the boy was chaotic, but he almost matched Tommy's energy, and that was something Techno could coexist with. But now, his hands were sweaty and he was having a hard time swallowing. Was he having an allergic reaction?

Techno quietly watched as Tubbo reached for one of the gifts on the dresser. His small hands gently picked up a framed butterfly, and shakily set it in his lap.

"You could've chosen a more colorful one," Tubbo giggled looking at the brown butterfly. Techno shrugged, looking at the bug.

"Well, I figured you'd want one with good color associations." Techno responded monotonously, before pointing to it, "I've heard brown butterflies stand for a new life and a fresh start. Also means good or important news is soon to come. Figured it would be better than a black one."

Tubbo chuckled, "that one symbolize death?" Smiling softly, Techno gave a firm nod.

"Death, rebirth, freedom. Figured it would be a bit too on the nose." Techno's ears perked up when the teen laughed, and he watched him clutch the frame close to his chest. The pig warrior fought back a broad smile, keeping it in a tight line. Techno watched Tubbo place it back onto the desk, and give it a soft pat.

"I'll ask Tommy to hang it up when he wakes up. I-" Tubbo paused for a moment, before looking in the general area of Techno's eyes, "why do you leave these gifts? Every time you visit, you always leave something. How come?"

Techno froze, blinking owlishly. "That's not… Normal?" he asked carefully, head tilted slightly to the side. "Whenever me or my family were sick, we'd leave gifts on their bedsides to help them recover." Tubbo only stared at him in disbelief.

"Wait-" Tubbo nearly choked on a laugh as he smiled, "that's why Tommy would leave flowers on my bedside when I got sick! I thought he was getting ready to bury me!" Techno barked out a laugh, blinking at Tubbo in bewilderment. Tubbo laughed with him, nearly tearing up from the giggles that came out of him.

As silence overcame the two again, Techno let out a slow breath to ease his beating heart. It was moments like these he was glad for his mask. A pig skull polished by his father, and tied to his head with a beautiful red ribbon. A parting gift he had gotten from Philza before he left. It made it easy to hide his expression, and made it harder for people to make direct eye contact. Which he could tell Tubbo was desperately trying to do; he was incredibly proper for his age. But whoever told him he needed to make eye contact in a conversation needed to kindly fuck off.

Blinking, Techno faintly realized he wasn't feeling weird anymore. The joking must've cured whatever sickness he had. Although, really, what had that been? What causes sweaty hands, difficulty in breathing, and frantically beating heart other than an allergic reaction? But there was nothing to be allergic of. How did-

"Techno?"

Blink.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you come visit?" Techno tilted his head softly. Tubbo's voice was tired and droopy, and it seemed when Techno had been monologuing, the boy had laid back down. Techno thought for a moment, before shrugging.

"Your Tommy's best friend, so you're kind of like my little brother." He answered softly, before pausing. Hands moving to his mask, he very carefully pulled it off, eyes glued to the stained bone. "But I try to visit when you're asleep. I know you said you forgave me, but I know you have trauma from what happened. Figured you'd have an easier time recovering if you didn't have to see my face." 

Finally moving his eyes to the bed, he sighed softly when he saw Tubbo asleep. The boy was probably exhausted. Standing up, Techno quietly stepped over to the sleeping child and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. Slipping his mask and boots back on, Techno scooped up his bag, but stopped in the doorway.

Techno strained his ears as he leaned towards Tubbo. The boy's heartbeat was slow and measured, a steady pounding in his chest. Looking back to the teen, he stepped closer and kneeled by the bed. Planting his sword into the stone, he huffed softly. It would only be fair to say a prayer; he wasn't sure how the teen felt in terms of the Blood God, but Techno knew any protection was better than none.

Placing the palms of his hands onto the sharp edges of his blade, Techno rested his forehead against the hilt and began to prey. His hands tinged in a flash of pain, but Techno kept his eyes closed. Golden blood slowly slid down the blade of the sword, more and more beginning to form a puddle near the tip. Techno's voice was low and persistent, not even taking a breath between verses.

As the last word was uttered, Techno slowly stood to his feet, hands gliding along the blade until they hooked around the hilt, and yanking it out of the floor. Slipping his bloodied sword into its hilt, Techno gently smeared his blood onto Tubbo's half bandaged cheeks. An offering; to take his blood instead of the boys.

Turning on his heel, Techno moved to the door, and left without a sound.

As Techno walked through the cave, he perked up slightly at the sight of Nikki. She was bent over a counter, kneading bread. The woman was covered head to two in flour, and Techno fought back a smile. Pausing by her, he softly tapped her shoulder. He skillfully avoided the look of fear that flashed in her eyes.

"Tubbo's bandages are gonna need to be redone," he mumbled. After a beat, he nodded his head and went to leave. He could practically hear her sigh of relief when he finally breached the surface, and all he could do was grunt.

He'd have to visit again soon. Come back with more butterflies.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic !  
> This is actually a rework of one of the first pieces of writing I did for dream SMP, and within a month it has improved so much.  
> If you enjoyed, I'd really appreciate if you left a kudos or comment :]


End file.
